Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. Base stations may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. The available bandwidth for transmissions affects the data rate and throughput of the transmissions. As the bandwidth increases, the data rate may also increase.
Multi-mode devices that communicate on cellular and Wi-Fi networks may desire to use an increased amount of bandwidth for their transmissions. The bandwidth allocated to devices operating in the DSRC spectrum is typically used for DSRC-related transmissions. If a multi-mode device expands its bandwidth using the DSRC spectrum, it may cause interference to these DSRC-related transmissions. Thus, techniques to minimize interference to DSRC-related transmissions are desired when the DSRC spectrum is shared with devices performing non-DSRC transmissions.